Kunai Practice
by Queenphantomhive17
Summary: I hope this one isn't too short. I'm taking requests so, ask away! (Don't be mean of what I did to Sasuke please)


I find myself in the familiar clearing used for my Sharingan practice. The worn white targets, the big rock in the center and the beautiful green of the trees is comforting. One of my favorite places. I swiftly jump up into the trees, somersault until I'm facing downward and release my kunai. The familiar clink of the kunai against kunai ring through the air. I release more kunai, resulting in more clinks. I then land safely on the ground, and open my eyes, revealing my sharp, attentive Sharingan. I hear a rustle in the bushes.

"Come out."

Shisui steps out from behind the tree. That same tree...

"Itachi-San," Shisui says silently. He nearly whispers my name. I cringe at his words.

"It still seems you have an attraction to me. You're cringing. How you normally do when we fuck."

Shisui walks toward me and lifts my head.

"Itachi-san, I'll please you." Shisui whispers in my ear, his delicate tongue brushing against my lobe. He sticks his hand down my pants, feels for my dick and says, "Seems you really like this catheter. You haven't came yet since we last fucked right? Just making sure you don't betray me." He raises my arms in the air and ties a chakra string around my wrists, that circles the tree. A new tree this time. Fancy. Shisui kisses my neck and glides his tongue softly along. My dick twitches and he feels it.

"So soon Itachi? You must be begging. Shall we start off easy?" Shisui rips my shirt off, exposing my body covered in leather straps. Two around each of my shoulders, down the sides of my body, a ball up my ass and a belt preventing my balls so transfer semen to my urethra. The catheter attached to all of it. It's sticking so far down. I can't ejaculate. I've restrained myself from coming for so long, I can't wait for Shisui to take it out. If he ever does. He loves to see me in pain. He caresses my nipples, fondles, and licks them gently. His right hand still touching my dick.

"Oh Itachi." He breathes hot air onto my nipples. "I want to see all of you."

He pulls my pants down and there exposes my hard dick, about to explode with semen.

"You're ready to come? I only fondled with your nipples. I haven't even stuck my fingers or tongue in yet."

I start to breathe heavy. Shisui sticks two fingers in my mouth.

"Suck." He orders. I suck on his delicate fingers, careful not to break them. Shisui takes his wet fingers and expands my ass with it.

"It's kind of tight down here," he sticks his fingers in. I moan. "Oh. It seems I left a mark here."

He pulls his fingers out and toys with them. It's his semen from last time that were stuck on his fingers.

"I'm surprised you've kept it in for this long. I'm so proud of you Itachi. You've made some really great improvements." He continues to toy with his fingers, then shoves them back up my ass. Shisui swirls his fingers in different directions. It feels so good. He's making me hot. I feel weird all over, bursting out in a sweat. My dick is ready to explode. He twirls his fingers faster.

"Shisui! Stop! I can't hold it any longer!" I squirt a little semen on his face. The rest comes out and the catheter pops off.

"I knew you could do it, Itachi." He licks his face and pulls his fingers out. My ass leaks a bit of semen. He grabs a bottle out of my bag, pours the water out, and bottles the remaining semen on his body.

"Now that the catheter's off," Shisui licked the tip of my dick. "I can fuck you here."

He opens his mouth and absorbs. I enjoy the hotness of his mouth, the skilled movement. I breathe even heavier. I'm drooling on myself it's embarrassing. But it feels wonderful. Shisui glides his tongue over, his mouth still wrapped around my precious jewel. I face my head up, embracing the action that's being done to me. The sun rays streaking from the trees beam on my face. He works faster, and harder. I pant.

"Shi. Sui." I hoarsely whisper. "More. More! Please!"

Shisui grabs my balls and fondles with them, all while sucking on me. His tongue dances, hands caress.

"Shisui! I can't! I'm about to come!"

He looks up at me and mumbles, "go ahead."

I come. In his mouth. I let out terrifying shriek that scares the crows out of their nests and break the chakra string. I look down at him. He opens his mouth full of white sticky goodness, and swallows it.

"More Itachi?"

I nod weakly. "Yes!"

Shisui pulls me on top of him then orders me to turn around, my ass facing him.

"What a pretty ass Itachi," he licks tenderly my hole, "and it's all mine."

He drives his tongue into my ass. Hot and wet it feels. Shisui feels around inside my ass, finds his own semen and laps it up with his tongue. I move my hips unwillingly. The faster his tongue moves the more I want his cock.

"Shisui. Please don't stop." I plead.

Shisui continues, and sucks on my ass after he pulls his tongue out. I come again. He's having an erection also. His dick pokes from under his pants. Shisui grabs my dick with his mouth and plays with it.

"Shisui! I want your cock!" I scream.

"You should've asked sooner." He replies. Shisui sits me up on his cock after pulling his pants down. My head knocks against his shoulder in pleasure. I'm blushing, I can feel it. My mouth open, he sticks his sweet tongue in and swirls it around. His hand squeezes my dick, as I swiftly move in and out.

Shisui grabs me by the waist, "You normally move slower than this. You must've been really thirsty."

I place my forearms on the ground. This is more like it. Shisui pushes in and out. With every thrust I moan. He goes faster and I adjust my hips to his speed. He's breathing heavily, his face red, and hands around my waist. He leans on my back, huffing and puffing, but still riding me with such grace.

"Itachi," he pants, "I have to come."

"Do so." I give him permission. He tenses up and releases. Hot fluid rushes up my ass. I can picture it traveling all the way to my stomach. Shisui rides more.

"Shisui! It's dirty there! Let it leak out first!"

"The dirtier the better." He cringes. Shisui rides fast. The squish of dick against semen feels fantastic. I don't ever want to stop. He tenses up again and releases more. Shisui keeps going. Faster. Harder. There's so much going on in my ass. He then pulls me on top of him and asks me to ride.

"Shisui!" I scream and I'm on top. I go fast, the same as Shisui's speed. We both pant and breath heavily, my body clinging to his. Never have I ever had this much pleasure in the world. Shisui tenses up again and releases. I pull his cock out of my ass. Thick hot semen trickles down my ass, on my dick, and down my legs. I cling to him, my eyes blurry.

"I love you, Shisui. Never let go."

He feels where my ass is. The spot on his body is sticky and moist.

"I think I peed in you." He says.

My eyes water. "I can barely see."

He pats my back and I see a small shadow peek from behind the tree where Shisui and I first fucked.

"Nii-San! Naze desu ka?" The little boy runs toward Shisui and I.

"Sasuke?" I wonder. And fall into a deep sleep.

Later that night, someone comes pounding on my door. I wake up from a restless sleep, stalk to the door and open. It's Sasuke.

"Nii-San! Nii-San!" He shouts.

"What is it, Sasuke? I don't have time for..."

Sasuke pulls down his pants.

"Look nii-San! A ring! Where did it come from?"

I glance out my window, Shisui, I thought. I turn my attention back to Sasuke. He hands me a note:

Did you have fun today?

Hopefully next time your little brother can join us eh? I already left my mark on him. He'll be begging soon.

~Your sweet

Shisui❤️


End file.
